


More Than That

by sccfan4ever



Series: Love's to Blame [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Evan "Buck" Buckley Loves Eddie Diaz, M/M, Not Beta Read, but do i look like i care, hint: i absolutely don't, i just got this idea in my head and felt like i needed to do something with it, what even is this fic, yes i totally stole the scene from another show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sccfan4ever/pseuds/sccfan4ever
Summary: "We'll find a way out of here. Right?""There is no way out, Eddie." Buck took a deep, shaky breath. "The glass on the window is bulletproof, and even if we could break through the walls, it's still at least 90 feet to the surface.""Buck-"Buck took another shaky breath and started rambling. "And even if we did manage to do that, we would be in the middle of the ocean with no flotation and nobody looking for us. I spent an hour trying to rig the wireless signals on the EKG to send out a weak distress call, but then I realized that it's so old that no one will even be looking for that signal. But that's not the only thing. There aren't many supplies in here, and I've done the math and-""Just stop, Buck," Eddie interrupted. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. "We're going to die down here, aren't we?"Buck didn't answer.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Love's to Blame [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800541
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	More Than That

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [More Than That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940217) by [Alex_Kollins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins)



Eddie groaned as he sat up. Or, tried to sit up. It took a couple of tried. His sleep-filled eyes looked around, but he couldn't figure out where exactly he was. It was too dark.

"Hey, you're awake."

Eddie noticed Buck sitting up next to him, back against a wall, as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Then he noticed the sling on Buck's arm and was instantly alert.

"Buck, what happened? Where are we?" Eddie asked.

"We got locked in the med pod. You do remember that, right?"

Now he did.

"I think someone must have accidentally hit the eject button, because we fell. I've spent the last half hour trying to figure out why we sank. We're at the bottom of the ocean, in case you missed that," Buck said.

"What the-" Eddie turned around to look out the window. Sure enough, outside was nothing but dark water.

"This med pod is one of the older models, before they started making them so they would float," Buck continued. "I figure we're at least 90 feet down. You can't see the surface."

"How did we survive the fall?" Eddie asked.

Buck answered, "I managed to strap us to the backboard before we hit. But I still broke my arm on impact. Same two places I broke it in second grade, actually."

Eddie turned back to his friend. "Buck, we're alive. Which means we can find a way out of here."

Buck didn't answer. He couldn't even look at his friend.

"We'll find a way out of here. Right?"

"There is no way out, Eddie." Buck took a deep, shaky breath. "The glass on the window is bulletproof, and even if we could break through the walls, it's still at least 90 feet to the surface."

"Buck-"

Buck took another shaky breath and started rambling. "And even if we did manage to do that, we would be in the middle of the ocean with no flotation and nobody looking for us. I spent an hour trying to rig the wireless signals on the EKG to send out a weak distress call, but then I realized that it's so old that no one will even be looking for that signal. But that's not the only thing. There aren't many supplies in here, and I've done the math and-"

"Just stop, Buck," Eddie interrupted. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. "We're going to die down here, aren't we?"

Buck didn't answer.

*****

"Are you scared?" Eddie asked after some time had passed.

"Yeah, I'm scared," Buck said. "And hungry."

"Me too. Scared, not hungry." Eddie almost smiled at Buck's comment before continuing. "I mean, what's Chris going to do without me? Without us?"

"I don't know, Eddie," Buck whispered.

After a moment, Buck asked, "What do you think it's like?"

"Death?"

"Yeah. My mom used to say it's peaceful. Like before you were born."

"How sweet," Eddie said sarcastically. "Apparently I was pretty miserable before I was born. My umbilical cord was wrapped around my head."

Buck smiled a small smile at that. "I think she meant before you were conceived."

"Oh. Right."

The men were quiet again. Eddie sat next to the window, staring out into the dark waters. He reached out and touched the window pane.

Suddenly, an idea came to him. "Buck! The glass!"

"What about it, Eddie?" Buck sounded tired. "It's bulletproof."

"But the seal isn't!"

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking, but the flashpoint is too high for it to burn."

"But medical ethanol has a low flash point and burns hotter!" Eddie continued excitedly.

Eddie's excitement was contagious, and Buck started thinking out loud. "We could use the defibrillator as an ignition source, and the ethanol will burn away the seal and blow the glass in!" They were both on their feet by then, literally jumping with joy.

Until Buck's broken arm moved, that is. "Fuck, that hurts!"

"So this leaves us with a whole new set of problems, but at least we know where to start," Eddie grinned.

*****

"Okay, we have to do this soon," Buck said once they got everything rigged up. "There has to be enough oxygen-"

"-to ignite, yes, I get it Buck," Eddie said. "I know how fires work too, you know."

Buck turned around to face Eddie. "When I press this power button, water will rush inwards, which is going to feel like a hundred punches to the stomach. The wind's going to be knocked completely out of us."

"I know, Buck."

Buck held out the oxygen mask from the damaged tank to Eddie. "I rigged this up to force out a burst of very high pressure. It should force a breath into your lungs, but you have to hold on to it, okay? Should be enough oxygen to get you up the 90 or so feet."

Eddie stilled. "One breath. But there's two of us."

Buck nodded. "Yeah, I know, I've done the math. That's why you're taking it. Christopher needs you."

Eddie pushed Buck's hand away. "No. This is ridiculous, I'm not leaving you behind! We need a new plan."

"We're not discussing it, Eddie. You're taking it, end of story." Buck held out the mask again. "Take it. Please. I couldn't live if you didn't."

Eddie shook his head. "No! I feel the same way! There has to be another way!"

"You're taking it, Eddie."

"Why would you make me do this? You're my best friend!"

"Yeah, and you're more than that to me, Eddie."

Eddie froze. _You're more than that to me. More than that to me. More than that. He's more than that too._

Buck continued with a sad smile, "I couldn't find the courage to tell you. So please, let me show you."

"No. No, no, no, no!" Eddie cried, pulling Buck into a tight hug.

"It's okay, Eddie," Buck whispered.

"No. No, it's not okay!" Eddie said. On impulse, he kissed Buck's neck, then his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his lips. He threw his arms around Buck's neck and held tight. He couldn't bring himself to let go.

"Eddie, we have to hurry," Buck said, gently pulling Eddie off of him, forcing the oxygen mask into his hand.

"No. No!"

Buck hit the button.

"NOOOOO!"

*****

Eddie's lungs felt like they were about to burst when he reached the surface. He gasped in a deep breath and pulled Buck's unconscious body up to float next to him. That's when he spotted the boat.

"Help!" He screamed. "HELP!"

A hand reached out and grasped Eddie's. As soon as he and Buck were safely in the boat, Eddie passed out.

*****

When Eddie awoke, he was in the hospital. He saw Bobby sitting next to his bed.

"Hey, Eddie," the older man said. "Glad to have you back."

Eddie struggled to sit up. Bobby helped him, then had to hold him back in the bed when he tried to leave. "Buck!"

"He's alive, Eddie. He's in a medically induced coma right now, but he's alive because of you."

Eddie started to sob. Bobby just held him.

"Knock, knock," a voice said from the doorway. Eddie looked up and through his tears saw Carla with Christopher coming into the room.

"Hey, mijo," Eddie said as his son came over to the hospital bed. Eddie wrapped his arms around his son and held him tight.

"Why are you crying, Dad?" Chris asked. "Is Buck okay?"

Eddie pulled back to look at Chris. "He's alive."

Chris nodded. "You saved him."

Eddie smiled at his son and pulled him close again. He kissed the top of Christopher's head.

_He saved me first. He saved me for you, because he loves you too._

"I love you," Eddie whispered to his son. "We both do."

"I know, Dad. I know."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone feels out of character here, they probably are. I've barely watched any of this show, but I got this idea in my head and I just couldn't let it go.


End file.
